


Consequently

by patchworkeden



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, intended to be canon compliant but i just got into kirby a few weeks ago so could have missed smth, post rtdl, rated t for mentions of violence and one cuss but it's kirby i'm jus being safe cause i'm new HAHA, sorry no action really it's basically a convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkeden/pseuds/patchworkeden
Summary: Magolor turned from his work. A flourish that was jerky, unlike the many minutes of unbothered tapping before it, and abrupt enough to have his cape whipping around with him. A telltale sign that his patience was reaching its limit.▪•*°*•▪•*°*•▪•*°*•▪Marx bothers Magolor while he's busy.
Relationships: Magolor & Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Consequently

"Did it hurt?"

Magolor turned from his work. A flourish that was jerky, unlike the many minutes of unbothered tapping before it, and abrupt enough to have his cape whipping around with him. A telltale sign that his patience was reaching its limit. 

"What? When I fell from Heaven? Really?" His tone proved to be another sign of just how much he was beginning to regret _willingly_ letting this other party step foot on the Lor. 

"Seriously? When you had the crown on, duh," And then, as if that was a question of little importance, "I'm a little hurt you think I'd stoop to using a line like that!"

It wasn't as easy for Magolor to gloss over it. He knew Marx intended for him to focus on that part of his response anyways, just as he knew Marx had been privy to those signs of annoyance no matter how much innocence was feigned. He's known him too long not to.

And yet, they hadn't gotten around to this chat earlier. Magolor hoped they never had to. But the relationship they had after Magolor returned from being cut down seemed different somehow, like some new development had crept up on them and made such a casual friendship unnecessarily tense. For example, instead of answering him curtly, or taking exaggerated offense as a good joke, he decided to sigh.

"Well, it wasn't fun. I mean, it was really cool and all to have all that power, but," _But that didn't help him much in the long run, did it?_ "Yeah."

If Marx was surprised to get an actual answer, he did well to hide it. Still, he wasn't satisfied with leaving it at that.

"It wasn't? But you got to use all that power right away! You can't tell me it wasn't fun whacking Kirby around!"

"Yeah, I would like to say I enjoyed that, but something about the fact I wasn't fully lucid made it feel less rewarding."

Marx seemed to have dropped it then. More likely, he was thinking of what he could say that would bring him closer to whatever answer he was looking for. His next query was softer, but he hadn't come off as too uncharacteristic.

"You don't miss it? It's not too bad, I think. It's like that head fuzz you get in dreams!" He ended with a large grin that showed off his fangs. Both friends would agree that their contrast with Marx's otherwise disarming look was a lovely, wonderful thing. 

"No, but when I let my guard down I _sometimes_ miss how the heat from the magic was almost unbearable, the feeling of towering over the others, the way I watched different things spawn at my fingertips," came his eventual reply, but Magolor paused thoughtfully after his confession. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Miss it?"

It was different for him. Sure, you could say he was possessed by power, and he definitely was not in the same state of mind he had been in the minutes before making his wish. But Magolor had well and truly been possessed; it was another entity that clouded his thoughts, even if the abundance of magic was overwhelming on its own. It may not have ever been him with all that sheer strength.

Marx was given the opportunity to be honestly, gloriously in control. Of course he missed it, if you were to reduce it down to _missed_ or _not missed_.

"Not so much, anymore," he replied casually enough to hum. "No way is it enough to wanna do it again anytime soon, that's for sure."

Magolor finally lightened up a bit at that. "It would be you to imply you might consider it someday, though," he remarked after a giggle. Marx smiled again, too.

"Is that what you wanted? You could have said that in the first place if you just felt like venting, or whatever," Was that weird for them? Magolor couldn't recall them being so open before. "Like, if you wanted. We've known each other long enough."

"No way! You can't say that like it didn't just take me hours to get you to pay attention to me," Marx whined. Despite his exaggerating, Magolor couldn't find it in himself to get irritated again. 

"And no! Is it so hard to believe I was genuinely concerned for my bestest friend, Mags?" _Yes, actually._ "I was honestly curious!" _Curious_ sounded more correct than _concerned_ , but it was still unclear.

"What would you even get by knowing I didn't fully enjoy being the Master Crown's puppet? I'd think even you'd catch on to that, Marx." It wasn't said with any real malice, so he stiffened when he was met with a brief silence. Thankfully, it hadn't been offense that hindered Marx's response.

"Yeah, you'd never do something that dumb again, anyways!" he laughed, and the ends of his hat bobbed with him, but maybe Magolor, as he'd been saying, knew him long enough, and maybe it had come out a bit forced.

They were best friends. Sure, their dynamic was a bit unconventional, but they enjoyed each other's company all the same. Although Magolor frequently found pleasure in being a hard-ass and Marx had an eccentric way of going about things, they could both be affectionate at times. It's not like it was so shallow before the incident with the Master Crown, but… he had gone and done all that, hadn't he? It wasn't the sort of relationship to keep him from his goals. It was light, fun, barely any trouble to keep up, and while it was still all those things, his run-in with Kirby had changed more about him than he would have liked. Evidently, it had gotten to Marx as well. 

Magolor expected him to be bluffing, but he had once said that he'd be on whatever side Magolor was on. Considering the jester hadn't stormed out after he admitted, ears low, that he may have been rethinking his opinion of Kirby, it seemed Marx truly did intend to go with whatever worked best for him. Did he feel staying friends with Magolor was best for him? Magolor allowed himself some pride at that.

"Never," he agreed. _You could have just told me not to leave again, jerk._

**Author's Note:**

> so, nearly a decade after purging any ff accounts i had, i decided to write something. it's VERY difficult when writing one sentence makes u so embarrassed u wanna explode. so that's why i'm trying to be confident enough to try it for fun again!!! 
> 
> on that note, this is just my brain vomitting on a page with zero planning. and no real plot. and i may have forgotten all the dialogue rules over the years. i hope it was somewhat enjoyable still!!! thank you so so much for giving it a read, it was fun :]
> 
> i like to think these two liars got over trying any tricks w eachother a long time ago, so no "hii it's me magolor i'm so cyute ☆" magolor here unfortunately. tried playing around w a more natural personality here!


End file.
